


| I| || | _ Prevention

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Office Au: Penny is the head of a small team in the Schnee Automotive Company. She has to warn her staff about the Loss Prevention team.





	| I| || | _ Prevention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting the short fics from my short story collection fic "Atomic Flame Ignite My Heart" Because it turns out I really don't like that system since I can't tag each story properly. And tagging things properly is important! I'll be slowly re-posting all 4 stories from that then probably deleting it.

Penny hummed merrily to herself as she waited for the elevator, ecstatic to be out of her meeting and ready to get back to her team. The meeting had been sensational and her group had just been assigned their first big project since Weiss had promoted her to head of the department a month ago. A great accomplishment for someone her age at such a renowned automotive company such as Schnee Automotive.

Entering the elevator she flipped through the files again planning out how she would delegate tasks to her small team. Although there were only three other staffers they were all top notch.

Ruby Rose as an engineering prodigy, able to figure out how to make pretty much anything work. Coco Adel was a design specialist, able to really figure out the big picture and make sure everything looked as quality as the brand suggested. And Ciel Soleil was pretty much the hardest working member of the company. Extremely talented at multitasking and managing deadlines. She was rivaled in sheer work ethic only by Weiss Schnee the CEO herself.

Penny pretty much skipped into their pod excited for what was now lunch to be finished so she could officially break the news. Quickly spotting Coco and Ruby chatting together at Coco’s desk she wandered over curious to see what had them so excited.  
  
“The news can’t have leaked already could it have? Maybe Weiss sent out an email.” She pondered.

“Salutations! Ruby, Coco!” She chirped nodding her head. “You look in good spirits today, what are you up too?”

“Oh hi Penny. I was just teaching Coco here about memes. Can you believe how deprived she’s been from internet culture? She doesn’t even know about lolcats!” Ruby laughed.

“Hey! I know about lolcats, I just didn’t know that’s what they were called.” Coco pouted dipping her glasses down to fix the other girl with a mock stare.

“Sound wonderful!” Penny laughed along before getting serious. “Just remember not to get into Loss. We don’t want the Loss Prevention team on our backs.”

Coco scratched her head confused for a moment not understanding the reference. “Isn’t the Loss Prevention team just to deal with damaged or stolen goods we can’t sell?”

“Oh no, that’s the Cost Prevention team. The Loss Prevention team was created specifically to stop anyone trying to bring Loss into the building. There’s a reason Ruby’s sister isn’t allowed on the second floor anymore.”

Ruby blushed. “Hey, It’s not like she knew Neon was such a Loss fanatic.”

“Don’t worry I’m just teasing. Yang Xiao Long is an important member of our company just like everyone else.” Penny beamed back into her happy jovial self. “Speaking of important members of our company. I have to make sure Ciel is actually going to take a lunch break today, I swear she needs to be reminded at least twice a week.” Shaking her head she wandered off to the other girls desk.

“Message my sister after work today” Ruby whispered to answer Coco’s unasked question before passing a small slip of paper with some digits on. “And don’t ever breathe a word in the building about it.” Ruby then launched herself back in here spinny chair all the way across the pod to her seat.

Though she knew she would regret it Coco pocketed Yang’s number anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy my terrible office humour. I was recently moved next to my companies loss prevention department and I was giggling about it all day.


End file.
